Can't Say
by CreCreShaaa
Summary: "True art is a bang.." Any other day, Sasori wouldn't hesitate to scoff at the idea, rolling his eyes at Deidara, but this time the term 'bang' meant something entirely different, felt clearly as a tongue ran up his side with added fingers brushing against his pale skin. But was his pride worth getting raped by the blonde?


**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto. **

**Enjoy? ^.^**

* * *

Deidara's smug smirk glowed brightly for the redhead to see. Embarrassing, really, how Sasori no Akatsuna fell for such an easy trap. Not a trap, but rather, caught unaware, swiftly falling to be pinned on the ground by someone far younger than him. It seemed like it could be an everyday occurrence, but something in the air felt gut wretchedly different.

Glaring brown eyes stared up at a light blue one, noticing the evil glint in it. A deep growl resonated withing the puppets small frame threateningly.

"What's wrong, danna?" Deidara asked teasingly, his body weighing down the puppet. "You can't be the shit with your eternal bullcrap, now that I've got you, can you?" He leaned in, lips next to Sasori's ear, breath ticking him as the blonde whispered, "True art is a bang.."

He froze. Any other day, Sasori wouldn't hesitate to scoff at the idea, rolling his eyes at Deidara, but this time the term 'bang' meant something entirely different, felt clearly as a tongue ran up his side with added fingers brushing against his pale skin. Their teeth scraped against him, sending a cold shiver down his spine. He couldn't fight or yell-he was Sasori after all, calm and collected. He tried to keep up that image, keeping his face as unresponsive as possible, trying to prevent his body from squirming under the blonde's touch. He couldn't help but wonder if his reputation was worth getting raped by the bomber, of all people.

Deidara chuckled, his right hand continuing to do as it wanted, pulling lightly on the hem of his pants. "Let's find out if the great Sasori still has all of his parts with this jutsu, un."

"Doing this will take you nowhere," the redhead muttered between clenched teeth, his hands balled into fists underneath the strong grip on both his wrists. He felt the weight on his chest and the prodding hand disappear, watching Deidara head for the clay still left in his pouch.

"I think we just need C3 explosives for you, danna," he said, his tone taking a lighter pitch. The mouth on the palm of his hand spat out a snake, which writhered and tightened around Sasori's wrists, freeing the blonde's left hand. "Any sudden moves, and 'kaboom!'," his arms stretched suddenly out, imitating an explosion, "off you go."

This time, his pants were yanked down, revealing all that Sasori had to behold. His knees pressed tightly together, trying to hide himself away. "Stop your idiotic actions _now_," Sasori protested, his arms rigid trying not to activate the bomb, eyes shut tight.

"Tsk. The body of a teenager makes you look so edible, un.. Not a trace to prove you really are a natural redhead."

He could practically see the arrogant look on his face with just his voice as Deidara pushed Sasori's legs apart. He knew the blonde had thrown off the clay pouches by the slight thump heard, followed by a shuffle as the pants he wore got taken off next.

"You look so beautiful struggling under me, do you know, danna? If only I could see those brown eyes staring up at me pleadingly, un." He yanked on the shorters hair, earning a pained cry, "_Open them_. I want you to see everything."

Sasori forced them open, glaring daggers at him, though terror glittered his brown eyes. His eyes followed the youngers' every movement, from the fingers heading into new territory, to the blondes weeping cock. He winced as a second finger pushed its way inside of him, dry and ripping him inside out at they scissored. After what seemed like forever, they slowly pulled out.

Deidara soon loomed over him, keeping himself up with a hand as the other adjusted his cock into Sasori's entrance. He didn't wait for any adjustment, desperate for what it had to offer. His breath hitched as his arousal slowly drove inside of the quivering body underneath him. He let out a breathy moan when he was completely inside of the other artist, overjoyed. "S-sasori... You've kept this away from me for so long, un.." Slowly, he pulled out, before slamming back in with all he could, not caring for what the other felt.

Sasori was torn into two. This felt like hell and beyond, his every sense being consumed by pain. His eyes stung, the entire world blurred by tears, his lower lip torn by his teeth, his cries muted. Learning that his parents were dead hadn't hurt half as much as this. With each thrust of the blonde's frantic hips, the pain seemed to repeat, endless, sucking him into a world where nothing was real anymore, slowly drifting into the nothing.

When Deidara finally climaxed, he spilled his seed inside the abused body, filling the other with a different material. Humming as he pulled out and his pants back up, he grabbed the clay pouches and attached them back on to his side without a care in the world. He looked down at the blood pooling up underneath a weak body, 'hmm'd' and disabled the explosives latched around Sasori's wrists still, bending down to pick up the spent soul. Molding out a clay bird, he enlarged it, dumping Sasori's limp body on it, jumping atop aswell, before heading back to the Akatsuki base, Sasori's body out cold. "Sasori-Danna..." he mussed out loud to unaware ears, "we should do this again, un."


End file.
